


Lips So Soft

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Power Outage, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: Short fic about your first time kissing (F/C)~





	Lips So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: can we get a fic about reader & f/o’s first kiss? 🤧 male f/o if you can :))
> 
> Just a short and sweet one, this time!

The moon shone bright from under the translucent clouds, the only source of light illuminating your room - the dark room which you and and your boyfriend (F/C) sat, bored.

Today was your first date, and you two had plans for the night - plans that required electricity - but the power inconveniently cut out shortly after (F/C) arrived. You made sure to check the breaker, but everything was in order, and came to the unfortunate conclusion that this was the work of your local energy company. You apologized to (F/C) for this ruining your date, but (F/C) didn't give up hope, and decided that he wanted to stay with you until the electricity came back on, confident that it would be fixed at any second. That decision was made nearly an hour ago, and there was still no sign of the power coming back on. Initially you didn't mind, and even had fun, talking with (F/C) in the complete darkness, but no matter how close you are, the conversations and small stories were bound to die out, leaving you two sitting silently in the dark. While you admired (F/C)'s tenacity, and your heart jumped at how thoughtful he is, you still can't help but feel guilty that you're wasting his time, and made the regretful decision that he should probably leave and come back another day. 

 

"There's no need to worry, (Y/N), I can assure you that any time spent with you is far from wasted. Besides, just watch, in a couple of minutes, the power will come back on!" (F/C) assures you once again.

At this point you can't even keep track of how many times he's said the last sentence, and you roll your eyes in a loving manner. 

"And what if it _doesn't_ come back on in a few minutes?” You reply. 

“Then, I’ve made quite the fool out of myself.” (F/C) chuckles through the darkness. 

“Hey...don’t say that. Though...you definitely owe me.” You chuckle back at him, but somewhat concerned, hoping that he doesn't actually feel bad for the power outage.

“Yes, that’s fair...I’ve been keeping this up for a while now, and I can imagine that you're getting tired of it...So, what do you have in mind?” He questions you.

“You owe me...Hmm...” Your thoughts linger as you search your brain, trying to come up with something that could benefit you both. And then, something occurred to you. You two have never kissed. Sure, you've only been dating for a week, but you’ve realized that within that span, for some reason, your lips have never brushed. And you quickly decide that now is the right time to remedy that.

”You owe me a kiss. Any type you want, it’s just gotta be right on the lips.” You giggle, heart starting to race at your own proposal. 

(F/C) lets out a warm laugh. “That’s...that’s very fair. We haven't...done that yet, have we?” He exhales, and gets up from his position, maneuvering around and occasionally bumping into the furniture on his way towards you.  

 

You giggle as he quietly curses his way through the seemingly sea of furniture, and try to make you way towards him, patting your surroundings to figure out where you are. Quickly enough, your hands land on (F/C)'s stomach, roaming up towards his shoulders. (F/C) steadies you by placing his hands on your waist, and you two freeze in that position. This isn't the most favored situation to have your first kiss with (F/C), but it's better than still waiting.

Letting the faint moonlight guide him, (F/C) brings his face closer to yours, and with your breaths intermingling, and hearts pounding, (F/C) places his lips...on the tip of your nose. (F/C) realizes his miscalculation, and pulls back as the two of you laugh. You can feel heat start to emit from his face, and realize that he's probably blushing profusely, a scene that you desperately wish you could see. 

"Just...give me a second, dear. That was a practice kiss." He says in between giggles, but still determined, much like everything else he does. 

Of course you allow it, and (F/C) brings one hand up to cup your chin, thumb grazing your bottom lip. You figure he's doing this to get a proper sense of where your lips are, but you're melting under his tender touch, growing a blush that matches his own. Slowly, but surely, you feel the tip of his nose brush against yours, and you can feel just how intense his blush is. (F/C)'s warm nose then curves off to the side of your nose and onto your cheek, and then you feel it.

His warm lips caress yours, just ever so lightly brushing them, as if he's trying to figure if he's actually on your lips. You pucker yours to help confirm, and you can feel him smiling, that infectious smile that finds its way on your lips. (F/C) slightly pulls away, then dipping back in to apply just a bit more pressure. It's nothing too intense, and you both keep it gentle. With lips softly bouncing off the other, (F/C) begins to sway your body with his, and it becomes a very slow dance between you two. As you sway, you can feel your blushes fading away, no longer nervous about your first time kissing, but rather quickly getting used to it, realizing how safe and _natural_ it feels to have his lips on yours. 

You're lost in the rhythm, and spend a good couple of minutes, comfortable in each other's arms, pressing soft kisses onto your lips. In fact, you're so lost, that you barely even notice the clicking of the lights turning back on until you notice a sudden light filtering through your eyelids.

You flutter your eyes open, and see (F/C)'s face right in front of yours, lips still on each other. You unexpectedly break out into laughter, burying your head into (F/C)'s shoulder out of embarrassment. (F/C) is surprised by the sudden break in the kiss, but laughs alongside you in realization, bringing your body closer to his chest. 

 

"See? Just like that, and the power is back!" (F/C) exclaims, almost proud of himself. 

You're still giggling, but it slowly dies down as you notice the time on the clock. "It came back on a bit too late though...Just look at the time..." You yawn on (F/C)'s shoulder, leaning into him in an attempt to keep yourself standing. 

(F/C) chuckles at how cute you look, but gives a somber smile, realizing that the date is over. "Well then, I...guess I should take my leave. Though, (Y/N), despite tonight's mishap, I really did have a lot of fun-" You interrupt by shushing him. 

"C'monn (F/C), you know that you can stay the night! I mean, if it's late for me, then it's late for you, and I...really don't want you out at this hour..." Normally you'd take this chance to check off another 'first time' with him from your list, but considering how tired you are, you're ready to just cuddle and sleep with (F/C). 

That blush creeps back onto (F/C)'s face, finally so you can see it clearly, and he smiles at your sleepy form. "Well...If you're insisting, then...I'll gladly join you..." 

 

You smile back, leaning further into (F/C) as he guides you into your bedroom, turning the lights back off as you exit the room you were in. Once you get into your room, you fall onto the mattress, and immediately curl into (F/C) as he hits the bed next to you. A silly grin is plastered onto your face as you doze off, confident that you'll never forget this moment with (F/C). 


End file.
